witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Escape
/ ?? |Level = 28 |Previous = Final Preparations |Next = Battle Preparations |Enemies = Grave hag Drowners Ghouls Witch hunters Redanian soldiers Prison Warden |Starting_icon = Novigrad}}The Great Escape is a main quest in . Walkthrough Meet with Yennefer in Crippled Kate's, she will ask who's idea was it to go after Imlerith? If you lie and say it was yours, she will know but praise Geralt for covering Ciri's back, regardless she will approve what you did on Bald Mountain. After asking why is she here and about Margarita Laux-Antille Yen will tell you that there is a man who managed to escape from Deireadh prison named Abbé Faria who is a regular here. Soon the man himself enters and after trying to talk to him he will try to escape, so you have to catch him. You can save yourself some time if you just use Aard when you are close enough. Or if it takes too long Yen will teleport and catch him herself. While it's impossible to fail this chase you should not try to go exploring too far right now as the quest markers may stop updating and you will have to find Abbé without their help. Regardless once Geralt (or Yen) catch him you will return to Crippled Kate's and he will tell you everything you need to know. Turns out the guards like to drink while on duty and that it's possible to get in through the sewers. Yen will propose using Elven ruins that are connected to them. Breaking in You will have the option to ask Zoltan for help getting the guards drunk, however if Now or Never was completed he will refuse as the Witch hunters are now non-human hunters. Regardless it's time to meet Yen in Oxenfurt. Once there she will inform Geralt there is an entrace to the ruins through a well, so follow here there. Now Yen will give Geralt a Magic Trinket that will allow her to track him, as obviously she is not going into the sewers herself and will only join once he is past that part, well then time to dive in the well. You end up in some elven ruins indeed so feel free to take your time and loot the place. You will eventually find a stone door that cannot be opened and a lever without a handle so you will have to find it. In another room you will find another lever and take it's handle to do the job, now go back to the door. Beyond the door there will be a breakable wall so use Aard on it and you will meet some Necrophages. Now you are in the sewer and soon you will find a hole in the wall that will get you into the prison. After disposing of the hunters you will soon reach the cells and find Margarita who will tell Geralt he needs the key from the Prison Warden. This can be a tough fight as you will be alone against many so prepare yourself in any way you see fit. After you "persuade" the warden to give you the key go back to the dungeon. Once you free Margarita, Yen will teleport in and teleport both of them out, however Geralt has to get out on his own. If you spared Sheala de Tancarville in she will also be there, however the only thing you will be able to do for her is perform a mercy killing. If you found the sewer key you can go back to the sewers and use a closed gate to escape or you can just jump over a wall, regardless the quest ends once you escape the prison. Journal entry : In the mission to gather the members of the former Lodge of Sorceress, it fell to Yennefer to bring Margarita Laux-Antille to Novigrad. Yennefer's old friend had been captured by the witch hunters and was being kept in Deireadh, the best-guarded prison this side of the Yaruga. : Geralt and Yennefer thus had a hard endeavor in front of them - they would have to break into the sealed compound and sneak Margarita out. Good thing Yen had something even better than a file in a carrot cake: contact information for the one man who had managed to escape Deireadh. Escaping seemed to be in his blood, for he attempted to make another getaway at the sight of Yennefer and Geralt, but eventually they caught him and sat down for a chat. He told them how to outfox the guards and enter the prison unnoticed. With no time to waste, Geralt and Yennefer raced off to Margarita's rescue. : With their powers combined, Yennefer and Geralt freed Margarita from the most formidable prison in the North. Rita was in a very sorry state, but the knowledge that she was free and would not perish on a pyre fortified her strength. Yennefer showered her long-time friend with tender care, and everyone hoped for a swift recovery. Objectives * Catch the runaway. (200 ) * (Optional) Ask Zoltan for help. * Meet Yennefer at the bridge into Oxenfurt. * Enter the prison through the well. * Search the ruins. * Find the missing part of the mechanism using your Witcher Senses. * Repair the mechanism and open the doors. * Enter the sewers. * Find the sorceress Margarita. * Get the key. * Search the commander's body and find the key to the cell door. * Open the cell. (300 ) * Get out of the prison. (300 ) Notes * If you helped Triss Merigold earlier in the main questline and completed Now or Never, Zoltan Chivay will be unable to help supply alcohol to Geralt in the quest due to the danger of the witch hunters diverting their attention from mages (who have now fled from Redanian rule) to non-humans. * Once you have the key you can search the cells for a letter and one of the rooms above the courtyard where you encounter several guards has a List of Prisoners. The prisoners listed are friends or associates of the developers.CD Projekt Red forums * Opening the cells will free the other unfortunate prisoners. Once you free Margarita, you lose the key and cannot open any of the cell doors. * In some instances Sile can be found in the prison cell along with Margarita (if Geralt decided to save her in Witcher 2). Refer to the Witcher 3 decision checklist for more information on this. Geralt can choose to either give Sile a dignified death or to abandon her. If Sile is not present then character entry on her will be completed after the quest as if she had been present and Geralt has given her a dignified death. * In the quest Get Junior, if you entered Juniors house through the hidden entrance in the sewers, you can use that passage to exit the prison. After Margarita is freed, just go back the way you came in. On your way out you will find the liberated prisoners, (If you opened the cells before you freed Margarita) sitting in the sewers. Trivia *Abbé Faria's name, as well as how he escaped the prison, are references to the novel [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Count_of_Monte_Cristo The Count of Monte Cristo]. Videos File:The Battle of Deireadh Prison - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 110 - Let's Play Hard References ar:الهروب الكبير Category:The Witcher 3 main quests